Fuego en la Nieve
by sakuratrc
Summary: Unas vacaciones con Ino y una catástrofe natural le revelan a Sasuke que su visita anterior a la montaña dejó una huella imborrable en la nieve y también en la vida de Sakura... -Ino, Yahiko y Sou veían desconcertados a Sasuke y Sakura– ¿Lo conoces mamá?
1. Tormenta

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"Fuego en la Nieve" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.**

**FUEGO EN LA NIEVE**

**.**

**Capitulo 1. "Tormenta"**

- No puedes ir a lo alto de la montaña –advirtió seriamente la joven mujer.

- Pero mamá…

- Nada de peros, se acerca una tormenta y no quiero que te atrape estando solo.

- Está bien –el pequeño suspiro derrotado– me quedare en el hotel a ayudar al abuelo.

- Te veré por la noche –deposito un cariñoso beso en la cabeza del chico y tomo sus cosas dispuesta a irse– Esperemos que los turistas no hagan muchas tonterías.

- Que tengas un buen día mamá.

Una sonrisa malévola adorno el rostro del pequeño. Corrió a su habitación y preparo lo necesario para su escapada.

…

- Este lugar es muy hermoso –expreso una joven rubia admirando el lugar con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Una hermosa montaña se levantaba frente a sus ojos, aunque estaba a una gran distancia, podía ver como la nieve cubría la cima por completo y como el blanco manto se extendía hasta las faldas de la montaña.

- Hn.

- ¿Por qué no habíamos venido antes?

- De hecho, solo he venido una vez y fue hace mucho tiempo –el joven que la acompañaba era bien parecido, cabello negro con destellos azulados y unos ojos tan negros como la noche sin luna y sin estrellas.

- Mmm, ¿aquí te rompieron el corazón?

- No seas tonta –el bufido de mal humor del chico advirtió a la joven no continuar el interrogatorio.

…

- ¡Ya llegué! –grito la mujer entrando a la cabaña señalada con la cruz roja.

Un hombre rubio ligeramente mayor que la mujer asomo su cabeza desde una habitación contigua– Bienvenida Sakura-chan, ¿cómo está tu pequeño demonio, no vino hoy? –pregunto buscando de manera juguetona.

- No Deidara, mi pequeño demonio se quedó con su abuelo en el hotel –contestó Sakura, una joven mujer, de cabello de un peculiar color rosa, corto y ojos verde esmeralda.

- ¡Que lastima! –el hombre suspiro tristemente– Y yo que pensaba llevarlo a poner las cargas.

Un aura maligna salió de la mujer, un puño en alto y el lento caminar eran totalmente atemorizantes– De-i-da-ra –deletreo espeluznante– Así que eso es lo que haces con mi hijo.

- No espera Sakura-chan, solo era una broma, ¿Cómo crees que yo expondría a tu hijo a tanto peligro?

- Por favor no lo mates… aun –intervino un hombre de cabellera anaranjada, ojos del mismo color y una sonrisa de lado adornando su rostro.

- Buenos días jefe –saludo Deidara con gran dificultad al estar siendo ahorcado por la chica.

- Buenos días Yahiko –saludo la pelirrosa dejando caer, a petición de la mirada de su jefe, a su compañero.

- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

Sakura inmediatamente tomo unos papeles del escritorio y encendió la computadora– Tenemos reportes de una posible tormenta, aunque el meteorólogo dice que llegará por la noche nos advierte que estemos preparados.

- Avísale al resto del equipo y también a tu hermano, dile que esté listo por si las cosas se complican –Yahiko suspiro para que sus palabras no se hicieran realidad.

…

- ¿Este es el hotel? –pregunto asombrada la rubia.

- Si, ¿que esperabas un hotel cinco estrellas y de todo lujo?, aquí solo hay este hotel.

La ilusión desapareció de los ojos azules en cuanto vio el pequeño hotel rústico y de modesta arquitectura. Pero que a los ojos negros le parecía maravilloso, nada ostentoso y con una calidez que envidiaba para su hogar.

- Bienvenidos –saludo un hombre de cabello gris y ojos ligeramente más oscuros, llevaba la boca cubierta, seguramente por el frio del lugar– ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

- Buenos días esperábamos encontrar habitaciones disponibles.

- Oh, claro joven, ¿dos o… una? –pregunta pícaramente el hombre con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- Dos por favor –contestó el joven con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Cuál son sus nombres?

- Uchiha Sasuke y Yamanaka Ino, por favor.

- Muy bien, aquí están sus llaves señor –le tendió un llavero al ojinegro y otro más a la chica– y las suyas señorita –salió de atrás del mostrador y tomo las maletas de la joven, Sasuke, sin embargo tomó las suyas en un gesto de cortesía hacia su hospedador, quien los condujo a sus habitaciones– Espero que su estancia sea placentera, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca no dude en pedirla, mi nombre es Kakashi y estaré a sus órdenes.

- Gracias –dijeron ambos.

Con una ligera reverencia, el hombre se retiró del lugar.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, hicieron que Sasuke interrumpiera la labor de desempacar. Abrió y se topó con unos ojos azules furiosos– ¿Por qué pediste DOS habitaciones?

- Pensé que sería más cómodo para ti –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al hecho, acción que recibió una reacción.

La rubia lo hizo a un lado de un empujón y se adentro en la habitación– Se suponía que este viaje era para rescatar nuestra relación.

- Ino, el que queramos hacer eso, no implica que tengamos que dormir en la misma habitación –le dio la espalda y continuo desempacando– Además, creí que ese era uno de los problemas, vivimos juntos y prácticamente nos queremos matar –abrió la puerta del baño y acomodó sus accesorios de aseo personal– Un poco de espacio no nos viene mal.

- Argh, eres imposible Sasuke –Ino hizo una rabieta y se fue a su cuarto.

…

Unos golpecitos con ritmo inconfundible alertaron al hombre.

- Adelante Sakura.

- Todo está listo Yahiko –con reporte en mano informo a su jefe la pelirrosa– Sasori tiene todo preparado en el hospital, el resto del equipo de rescate está en sus puestos y Deidara está colocando las cargas para evitar los acumulamientos excesivos de nieve.

- Gracias, ahora solo falta revisar que los maletines de primeros auxilios estén…

- Listos –interrumpió Sakura– incluso puse algunos extras por si los necesitamos.

Yahiko sonrió divertido– ¿Hay algo que no hayas hecho?

- Si, me falto ir por mi café.

- Lo siento, pero el deber es el deber –Yahiko se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para colocarse frente a Sakura.

La pelirrosa simplemente sonrió ligeramente– Estamos en la oficina –advirtió mirando a los alrededores.

- Pero es que si no es aquí siempre estas ocupada o ¿es que no quieres salir conmigo?

- No es eso, es que…

- Es tu hijo.

- Si y no –se alejó un poco de Yahiko y le dio la espalda– Él te admira y te quiere mucho, pero yo… no siento que esto vaya a funcionar.

- Ya no confías en mi, ¿verdad?

Sakura se abrazó a si misa y acaricio sus brazos buscando un poco de consuelo– No Yahiko, tu engaño me hirió mucho y para serte honesta no creo que pueda olvidarlo.

- Tienes razón, lo entiendo, pero debes pensar que no solo es mi culpa.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –los jades miraban acusadoramente a Yahiko, Sakura se veía realmente ofendida.

- Nunca lo has olvidado –Sakura no entendía de lo que su jefe y ex novio hablaba. Yahiko al ver la confusión en el rostro de la joven siguió hablando– Al chico que te embarazó.

- Estas mal Yahiko, yo jamás he vuelto a pensar en él, además eso fue hace muchos años y no duró más de dos semanas.

…

- Hoy es un día perfecto para salir a esquiar, ¿no crees Sasuke? –sugirió la rubia.

- Si, tienes razón.

- ¿Vas a enseñarme? –preguntó coqueta Ino.

- No soy muy bueno, pero creo que podré enseñarte lo básico.

Salieron del hotel tras preguntar donde había una tienda para alquilar equipo de esquí.

- Hola –saludó Ino muy alegre al encargado de la tienda, un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos y un tatuaje sobre el ojo.

- Hola –contestó secamente.

- Podrías rentarnos dos equipos para esquiar, por favor.

- Necesito una tarjeta de crédito y una identificación con fotografía –explicó el joven mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

De inmediato Ino apresuró a su novio para que sacara las cosas de su bolsillo y ella las entregó con una gran sonrisa– Aquí están.

- Bien –el chico guardó las cosas en la caja registradora y salió de atrás del mostrador– Pruébense el equipo y con el que se sientan más cómodos se lo pueden llevar.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia de donde es mejor esquiar? –preguntó Sasuke con su acostumbrado tono indiferente.

- Si son principiantes les sugiero contraten a un instructor, allá afuera hay muchos sabrán distinguirlos porque usan ropas de color negra con nubes rojas –su mirada se desvió un segundo y suspiró derrotado– Permítanme un momento –pidió y salió de la tienda.

Por la ventana del lugar vieron que detenía a un niño. Sasuke e Ino interesados y ya con el equipo puesto salieron a presenciar lo que sucedía.

- ¡Mi mamá me dio permiso de salir!

- Ella no me dijo nada.

- Eso es porque estabas profundamente dormido cuando se fue a trabajar –el pelirrojo inmovilizaba a un pequeño con un traje de esquiador color rojo, gafas obscuras para esquiar, un extraño gorro rojo cubriendo su cabeza y bajo su brazo una tabla de snowboard.

- Creo que voy a hablarle por teléfono para preguntarle.

- ¿Tío Gaara, vas a quitarle a mi mamá su preciado tiempo para preguntarle algo tan trivial?

Gaara rodó los ojos harto– Está bien, pero no subas a lo alto de la montaña, quédate aquí cerca.

- Gracias tío, por eso eres el mejor –el pequeño cayó en pie en cuanto lo soltó el pelirrojo y salió corriendo rumbo a la zona de esquí.

- Si quieren un buen maestro pueden contratar a ese chiquillo –dijo Gaara señalando al pequeño.

- Pero solo es un niño –advirtió Ino.

- Y es el mejor esquiador que he visto y que verán, el nació para dominar la nieve.

Algo en el niño llamó la atención de Sasuke– Lo veremos por un rato y si es tan bueno como dices tendrá el trabajo.

…

Sasuke ayudaba a Ino a mantener el equilibrio con el pesado equipo de esquí, aunque en realidad no era tan pesado pero a la rubia le gustaba robarse la atención de Sasuke. De pronto el mismo chico que vieron fuera de la tienda de esquiadores pasó a su lado a gran velocidad y con gran maestría esquivo a todos los que estorbaban su carrera.

- ¡Wow! Ese pequeño es muy bueno, ahora entiendo porque nos lo recomendó el joven de la tienda.

- Si, parece que es el amo de la nieve.

- Contratémoslo –rogó Ino con una linda y tierna carita de suplica– ¿Si?

Sasuke suspiró derrotado– Ok –se deslizó lentamente ayudando a Ino para llegar hasta el niño – Oye, ¿te gustaría ganar un poco de dinero?

- ¿Hn? –el pequeño miró a su alrededor para verificar que le estaban hablando a él– ¿Me lo dices a mí?

- Si tu pequeño del gorro raro –el pequeño hizo un puchero de disgusto por el adjetivo hacía su preciada prenda– Necesitamos un instructor y veo que eres muy bueno –alagó Sasuke, acción que sorprendió a Ino, él no era del tipo que reconociera los talentos de los demás.

- No lo sé, nunca antes he enseñado y no me gusta tu actitud altanera –Ino contuvo la risa, nadie le había hablado así a Sasuke– Además que tal si eres uno de esos pervertidos que busca niños para hacer cosas malas.

Ino no soportó más y soltó una carcajada– ¡Pervertido! ¡Un niño te dijo pervertido!

- Cállate Ino, sino quieres que nos metamos en problemas –dictó Sasuke furioso– Fue tu tío el que te recomendó y si quieres verificar, puedes ir a su tienda y ver mi identificación, además nos estamos hospedando en el hotel Konoha.

- ¿Cómo se llama el gerente del hotel? –interrogó el menor con una mirada inquisitiva.

- Kakashi –contestó Ino con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, pero espero que la paga sea buena –aceptó el pequeño.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –la rubia se agachó hasta estar a la altura del niño.

- Sou, mucho gusto.

- Mi nombre es Ino y el pervertido –dijo riendo y arrancando una sonrisa al pequeño– se llama Sasuke.

- Ya, ya, vamos a empezar la clase –animó Sasuke para que olvidaran el tema.

- Sugiero que subamos a la montaña, ahí no hay tanta gente y podremos practicar libremente, sin estorbos –expuso señalando el pico de la montaña.

- Se ve muy difícil.

- No te preocupes Ino-san, la mayor parte es plano y tiene pocas pendientes.

…

- Debemos alertar a todos, la tormenta esta casi encima de nosotros –advirtió Sakura saliendo del cuarto de comunicaciones.

- Sakura, suena la sirena –Yahiko se levantó de su lugar y descolgó su chaqueta preparándose para salir– Ordena que todos regresen al hotel, Deidara asegúrate que no haya nadie en la montaña.

- Si –contestaron ambos y salieron a realizar su tarea.

…

Sasuke e Ino practicaban los primeros pasos para volverse esquiadores, según Sou, profesionales.

- Los bastones son una extensión de tu cuerpo, con ellos puedes ganar más velocidad –explicaba el pequeño mostrando posiciones para ejemplificar su explicación.

- Ya entendí –dijo Ino alegre.

Pero la alegría se interrumpió; la primera ventisca sopló haciendo que la rubia cayera a la nieve. Sou levantó la mirada al cielo y se quitó las gafas para ver mejor– Demonios, llegó antes de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? –gritó Sasuke ayudando a Ino a levantarse, el aire era tan fuerte que apenas si podían sostenerse en pie.

- Es la primera advertencia.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Una fuerte tormenta se aproxima, debemos encontrar refugio –contestó a gritos Sou quitándose los esquís– Síganme.

Sasuke abrazando a Ino protectoramente avanzó lo más rápido que el fuerte viento le permitía – Sujétate bien Ino.

- Si –contestó aterrada la chica.

Tras caminar unos metros, que les parecieron kilómetros por el trabajo que les costó Sou señaló una cueva– Debemos entrar, ahí estaremos a salvo.

- ¿Qué tal si nos buscan? No van a encontrarnos –refutó Ino preocupada.

- No se preocupen, este lugar lo usan los rescatistas para resguardar provisiones en caso de emergencia.

- ¿Crees que se imaginen que estamos aquí?

Sou negó con la cabeza– No, no lo creo –pero una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro, una sonrisa que hizo latir rápidamente el corazón de Sasuke– Lo sé, sé que mamá sabrá donde encontrarme.

…

- ¿Están todos papá? –preguntó Sakura a Kakashi tras verlo terminar de revisar la lista de huéspedes.

- No, me falta una pareja que llegó esta mañana.

- No lo encuentro –gritó Gaara llegando al lado de Sakura y Kakashi.

- Papá me dice que hay dos turistas faltantes –respondió Sakura al ver la cara de preocupación del pelirrojo.

- No me refiero a los turistas, me refiero a Sou –Sakura abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron de ella – La ultima vez que lo vi estaba con dos turistas que querían aprender a esquiar.

- ¡¿Dejaste ir a mi hijo con dos extraños en un día de tormenta? –vocifero la pelirrosa llamando la atención de todos en el lobby del hotel ¡Gaara eres un estúpido!

- Tranquilízate Sakura, tu hermano no pensó que las cosas se pusieran tan mal.

- No papá, Gaara nunca piensa más que en esquiar.

- Por lo menos tu hijo y yo compartimos algo juntos y no me la paso cuidando de otros y me olvido de él.

- Trabajo para él, para que tenga una buena vida.

Gaara y Sakura seguían gritándose, reclamándose cosas sin sentido sobre el cuidado y bienestar del menor– ¡Ya cállense los dos! –gritó más fuerte Kakashi– Lo que importa ahora es Sou y los turistas extraviados y como familia debemos apoyarnos y trabajar juntos –dijo poniendo una mano en los hombros de Sakura y Gaara.

- Lo siento –se disculpo Sakura triste.

- No hermana, yo lo siento, no debí dejarlo salir sabiendo de la tormenta.

El tierno momento familiar se entorpeció por la ruptura de uno de los ventanales del hotel– Vamos chicos, necesito su ayuda –pidió Kakashi con una sonrisa.

- Si papá –contestaron Sakura y Gaara al mismo tiempo.

La tormenta era peor de lo que habían pronosticado y el corazón de Sakura se rompía a cada minuto que pasaba; su hijo estaba en la montaña y la tormenta no parecía calmarse.

- Sou-chan, por favor cuídate –suplicó al aire la pelirrosa tapando con una tabla de madera la ultima ventana rota del hotel.


	2. Avalancha

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"Fuego en la Nieve" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.**

**FUEGO EN LA NIEVE**

**.**

**Capitulo 2. "Avalancha"**

- Esto esta muy bien abastecido –admiró Ino al encontrarse frente a una pequeña fogata improvisada con una lata de combustible y unos cuantos troncos secos.

- Si, los rescatistas lo llenaron hace un par de días.

- Cuando supieron de la tormenta –completó Sasuke molesto.

Sou rio nervioso– Si.

Con las llamaradas del fuego, Ino quedó hipnotizada por el rostro del pequeño, ahora lo veía mejor sin las gafas oscuras podía ver más de su fisonomía. Le resultaba tan familiar, sentía que lo había visto antes pero no recordaba en donde.

- ¿En que piensas? –le preguntó Sasuke rompiendo sus pensamientos.

- En que si no fuera por este niño estaríamos perdidos.

- Si no fuera por él no hubiéramos subido en primer lugar.

Sou frunció el ceño molesto– No es mi culpa, si ustedes no hubieran querido aprender no estarían aquí, sería yo solo.

- Ya niños, dejemos de discutir –calmó Ino la situación, por segunda vez– Todos estamos aquí y eso no esta tan mal, Sou nos trajo a un lugar seguro y ahora solo queda esperar.

…

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Yahiko a Sakura al verla ponerse un traje para la nieve.

- A buscar a mi hijo.

- La tormenta ya terminó pero debemos esperar a que la nieve se asiente un poco o habrá una avalancha.

- No pienso esperar ni un minuto más.

Yahiko la detuvo por ambos brazos– No te lo permitiré.

- No necesito tu permiso, mi hijo es el que esta haya arriba, no se si esta herido o si esta bien, pero yo voy a buscarlo –la fiera mirada de Sakura obligó a Yahiko a soltarla.

- Te acompañare, no irás sola.

- Si quieres, pero… ¿quién se quedará al frente?

- Por supuesto que yo –dijo otro de los miembros de rescate.

- Konan –susurraron Yahiko y Sakura.

La mujer de pelo azulado entró apenada– Oí que las cosas se pusieron feas e imaginé que necesitarían ayuda.

- Con permiso –dijo Sakura saliendo de la oficina de rescatistas.

Yahiko pasó al lado de Konan mirándola de reojo– Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, después de haber traicionado nuestra amistad, solo me queda ayudarla para que pueda encontrar a su hijo.

…

En el garaje de los rescatistas, Sakura hablaba con Deidara– Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, el más mínimo movimiento y puede crear una avalancha.

- Me lo has dicho mil veces Deidara, solo necesito que me des tiempo para encontrar a Sou-chan y poder salir de ahí antes de que explotes las cargas.

- No puedo darte mucho tiempo, cayó demasiada nieve y si no hago una explosión controlada el alud de nieve puede sepultar a todo el complejo turístico.

- En cuanto lo encontremos te informaré con nuestra posición y nos dirás si tenemos tiempo para bajar

- O si deben subir para resguardarse de la avalancha.

- ¡Ustedes dos están locos! Una quiere subir antes de una descarga de dinamita y el otro quiere que subamos al pico de la montaña –Sakura y Deidara miraron serenos a su jefe– El aire en el pico esta helado, es irrespirable y no digamos que el oxigeno es casi inexistente.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien –le dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla– Deidara, deséanos suerte.

Deidara sonrió angustiado– Vuelvan vivos y con Sou-chan.

- Eso haremos –contestó Yahiko encendiendo la moto de nieve y tomando rumbo a la cima de la montaña.

…

- Sou –llamó Ino– Dijiste que estabas seguro que nos encontrarían y mencionaste a tu madre.

- Si, mamá trabaja de rescatista y paramédico, ella es la mejor –dijo orgulloso de su madre.

- Tu padre debe ser muy afortunado al tener una mujer tan maravillosa a su lado y a un hijo tan inteligente –dijo Ino muy sorprendida.

Sou removió los troncos de la fogata– Tal vez… si viviera con nosotros.

- Lo siento –se disculpó la rubia apenada y afligida.

- Está bien, mamá nunca habla de él, pero no hace falta, tengo al abuelo y a mis tíos, con eso es suficiente –Sou miró hacia la salida, la tormenta había cesado– Podemos salir, pero no debemos alejarnos de la cueva.

Sasuke le tendió la mano a Ino para ayudarla a levantarse, al salir ya no quedaba rastro de la tormenta salvo una gruesa capa de nieve sobre todos los alrededores.

- Al menos no quedamos bajo toda esa nieve –acotó Ino más tranquila.

- No, pero el peligro aun no ha pasado, debemos salir de la montaña antes de que nos congelemos –dijo Sasuke tratando de dar más de un paso sin hundirse en la nieve.

Sou ahogó una risilla tapando su boca con la mano– Por más que lo intentes no lo lograrás, la nieve aun no se asienta, debemos esperar a que vengan por nosotros o quedaremos atrapados en las explosiones.

- ¿Explosiones? –emitió Ino alterada.

- Si, Deidara es el encargado de remover el exceso de nieve con explosiones controladas y antier subimos a poner cargas de dinamita.

- Tu madre debería escoger mejor sus amistades –señaló Sasuke haciendo enojar a Sou.

- Sus amistades no son malas, la mayoría de sus amigos son rescatistas o gente del hospital –explicó el menor con el ceño fruncido– Ella hace lo mejor que puede para criarme.

- Retiro lo dicho.

Ino se acercó a Sou y acarició su cabeza por encima del gorro– Que lindo niño eres y tus ojos son hermosos.

Sou se sonrojó por la cercanía de la hermosa rubia– Gracias, dicen que son idénticos a los de mi madre.

- Pues tu madre debe ser una mujer muy hermosa.

- Si, lo es –afirmó el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa.

Sasuke se fijó mejor en los ojos del pequeño, eran de un verde jade hermoso; unos que le parecían muy conocidos.

…

- Debemos dejar las motos aquí, la nieve aun esta muy floja y es imposible que sigamos subiendo en esto –señaló Yahiko dejando su moto de nieve.

Sakura bajó de la suya y se puso la mochila en los hombros– No debe estar muy lejos, la última vez que subimos le dije que si algo pasaba fuera a la cueva que usamos como almacén de emergencia.

- Crucemos los dedos porque Sou recuerde donde esta la cueva.

- Mi hijo conoce la montaña tan bien como tú o yo, para él es como jugar en el patio trasero de la casa.

- Tienes razón, Sou pasa mucho tiempo aquí arriba –comentó mirando al pico de la montaña.

…

- Regresemos adentro, es mejor estar cerca del calor –Sou tomó la delantera y regresó al interior de la cueva.

- Sasuke… –llamó Ino deteniendo de la mano al joven.

- Hn.

- ¿No sientes que has visto a ese niño antes?

Sasuke vio el lugar donde había el pequeño entró a la cueva y negó– No Ino, ¿Por qué? ¿Tu si?

- Yo creo que es el cansancio, no me hagas caso –desechó su idea y siguió a Sou al refugio.

Pero Sasuke había engañado a Ino, por supuesto que el pequeño le resultaba muy familiar, pero no encontraba una explicación lógica.

…

- ¿Se han comunicado? –preguntó Kakashi preocupado.

- No, lo siento Hatake-san, aun no sabemos nada de ellos –contestó Konan afligida.

- Le dije a Sakura que tenían tres horas para subir y estar aquí de regreso –Deidara veía atentamente su reloj.

Un pelirrojo llegó corriendo y muy agitado– Me dijeron en el hospital que viniera a revisar si no me necesitaban.

- Sasori –el peligris se acercó al joven hombre– ¿No tienes trabajo en el hospital?

- No, afortunadamente no tenemos ningún lesionado, el aviso llegó a tiempo y todos se refugiaron –Sasori buscó desesperadamente a alguien– Papá… ¿Dónde están mi hermana y Sou?

- Sakura fue a buscar a Sou a la montaña, al parecer quedó atrapado por la tormenta mientras esquiaba.

Sasori se tomó el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás– Pobre, debe estar aterrado por estar solo.

- No esta solo –la voz de Konan sorprendió al médico– Dos turistas están desaparecidos también y es muy probable que estén con él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Deidara detuvo a su amigo, evitando un conflicto– Tranquilo Sasori, ella vino para ayudar a tu hermana.

- Ven hijo, vayamos al hotel para ver si los huéspedes están bien –Kakashi abrazó a su hijo por los hombros y lo sacó de la oficina de rescatistas.

- No puedes culparlo, Sasori solo quiere cuidar a su hermana –le dijo el rubio a Konan sentándose en el escritorio cerca de la chica– Arruinaste la vida amorosa de Sakura metiéndote con Yahiko, además los hombres somos sobreprotectores por instinto.

- ¡Solo fue una noche! –se justificó Konan alterada.

- Un minuto puede arruinar toda una vida –le susurró Deidara al oído.

- Si ella no se concentrara tanto en su trabajo…

- Konan… si ella no fuera paramédico con bases de medicina general, mucha gente moriría antes de llegar a la sala de emergencias –recordó Deidara saliendo de la oficina.

…

- Shhh –silencio Sasuke a sus acompañantes de refugio.

- ¿Oíste algo? –preguntó Ino.

- Guarda silencio –pidió otra vez el moreno.

Los tres se quedaron muy callados y pusieron atención.

- …suke –escucharon gritar a lo lejos– …suke.

- Es tu nombre Sasuke, nos están buscando.

- No es su nombre –corrigió Sou– Es el mío, mi madre nos encontró –el pequeño corrió fuera de la cueva.

- Pensé que se llamaba Sou –dijo Ino desconcertada, ella y Sasuke siguieron al menor.

- ¡Mamá! –gritó Sou corriendo a los brazos de una joven mujer.

- Sousuke –la pelirrosa se hincó en la nieve abrazando al pequeño– Estaba muerta de la angustia, ¿estas bien? –en una reacción maternal la joven le quitó la gorra de la cabeza a su hijo, dejando totalmente al descubierto el rostro y una melena negra.

- Si mamá, no necesitas revisarme como si fuera un paciente –advirtió Sou riendo.

- Tengo todo el derecho de revisar a mi pequeño cuando lo he estado buscando después de una horrible tormenta.

- ¿Alguno esta lesionado? –preguntó Yahiko mirando a Ino y Sasuke.

- No, gracias a Sou-chan estamos bien –informó la rubia sonriendo al pequeño.

- ¿Sakura? –pronunció dudoso Sasuke al ver a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

Ino, Yahiko y Sou veían desconcertados a Sasuke y Sakura– ¿Lo conoces mamá?

Sakura acarició el rostro de su hijo– No muy bien hijo, pero hablaremos de eso después, ahora debemos regresar al hotel antes de que Deidara active los explosivos.

- Bajaremos hasta la base del teleférico y regresaremos con las motos –le avisó Yahiko a Sakura.

- No creo que lleguemos a tiempo, Deidara me dijo que solo teníamos tres horas para subir y bajar –Sakura miró su reloj– Y hemos estado aquí dos horas.

- Tranquila mamá, es más rápido bajar que subir –sorprendió Sou abrazando a su mamá para tranquilizarla.

- Tienes razón Sou –Yahiko se agachó hasta la altura del pequeño y acarició su cabeza alborotando su cabello– Es por eso que lo haremos a tiempo para que el loco de Deidara no nos vuele con la montaña completa –Sou jugaba con el pelianaranjado muy divertido y despreocupado.

- Sabes Sou… cuando regresemos te haré un chocolate caliente como te gusta –le decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa a su hijo.

- ¿Con malvaviscos de colores?

- Si, con todos los malvaviscos que quieras –pero esa enorme sonrisa escondía otra intención– _Y en el camino pensaré el castigo que te mereces_ –decía internamente la pelirrosa.

- Gracias mamá, por eso te quiero tanto –Sou se abrazó a su mamá cariñosamente, pero lloraba en su interior– _Estoy muerto_ –pensaba el menor.

…

Tras un rato de bajar de la montaña con mucha dificultad, Ino se detuvo– Estoy muy, pero muy cansada, caminar en tanta nieve es muy pesado.

- Descansemos cinco minutos –ordenó Yahiko.

Sasuke dejó a Ino recargada en un árbol y se acercó a Sakura– ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Sou, dale a Ino-san un poco de té por favor –le pidió la pelirrosa entregándole un termo con infusión caliente.

- ¿Quieres que los deje solos? –acotó el menor con agudeza.

-Si hijo, ve y atiende a la joven citadina que se muere por tanto esfuerzo –dijo Sakura perdiendo la paciencia por la astucia de su hijo– Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sasuke.

- Por insultar a tu esposa –señaló Sakura apenada.

Sasuke sonrió divertido– Ino no es mi esposa, ella es mi… amiga.

- Si claro, lo que tú digas –Sakura no creyó lo que Sasuke le decía.

- Debemos continuar –interrumpió Yahiko fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke– Ya casi es la hora, Deidara no esperará más.

Sakura checó su reloj y se dio cuenta que solo les quedaban quince minutos para llegar a las moto-nieves y bajar hasta el hotel– Sou es hora de irnos –el menor asintió y ayudo a Ino a ponerse en pie.

La rubia alcanzó a Sasuke, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sakura y Sou– Fue ella ¿no?

- ¿Qué? –pronunció desconcertado Sasuke.

- La que te rompió el corazón.

- No digas tonterías Ino.

- No las digo, simplemente digo lo que veo –Ino pasó de Sasuke molesta– A mi nunca me miraste de esa manera.

Ino tenía un poco de razón, pero… ¿hasta que punto? Solo Sasuke y Sakura lo sabían.

- ¿Es él verdad? –le preguntó Yahiko al oído de Sakura.

- ¿Quién?

Con la mirada Yahiko señaló de Sasuke a Sou– Tu sabes.

- No sé de que estas hablando –contestó Sakura haciéndose la que no entendía.

- Es el tipo que Sasori y Gaara andaban buscando para matar hace ocho años.

- No, no es él y ya cállate porque Sou tiene súpero oído.

- Hablamos más tarde entonces –advirtió Yahiko acelerando el paso.

…

- Tengo que hacerlo –avisó Deidara contrariado, Kakashi asintió, Gaara y Sasori no podían dejar de ver la montaña.

El rubio salió del hotel para ir a la oficina de rescatista a buscar el detonador.

- ¿No podemos esperar un poco más? –preguntó Konan alarmada.

- Tú como yo, sabes que no podemos arriesgar a cientos de personas por solo cinco.

La peliazulada se levantó llorando– No son solo cinco personas, son tres vidas sumamente importantes para nosotros.

- ¿No crees que es muy tarde para preocuparte de Sakura y su hijo?

- Solo fue un error, ¿nunca van a perdonarme?

- Lo siento, pero eso debes preguntárselo a Sakura –afirmó Deidara– Cuando regrese.

…

- Veo el teleférico –gritó Ino, pero Sou la jaló del brazo hasta tirarla de rodillas.

- Shhh –le susurró mirando a su alrededor– Si vuelves a hacerlo podrías provocar una avalancha.

- Lo siento.

- Caminen rápido las moto-nieves están cerca –Yahiko levantó a Ino y la ayudó a caminar más rápido.

Sakura tomó a Sou de la mano y corrió con él, Sasuke los seguía de cerca; de pronto el sonido de las cargas sonó. Deidara había activado los explosivos para remover la nieve suelta.

- Corran –gritó Yahiko subiendo a la moto-nieve, Ino miró a Sasuke aterrada– Súbete.

- Pero…

- Sube –de un jalón el rescatista hizo que Ino se sentará tras él en la moto.

Los demás estaban por llegar a la segunda moto-nieve cuando Sasuke se hundió en la nieve hasta la mitad de la cintura; Sou fue el que se dio cuenta y detuvo a la pelirrosa– ¡Mamá!

Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos y se agachó a la altura de su hijo, tomándolo de los hombros– Ve con Yahiko.

- ¡Mamá, no! ¡Yo me quedo contigo!

- Hnn –negó Sakura con la cabeza– Debes regresar con el abuelo y con tus tíos, diles que estaré bien.

Tristemente Sou acató las órdenes de su madre y corrió con Yahiko. Ino se hizo hacia atrás y subió a Sou entre ella y Yahiko. El rescatista arrancó la moto y se alejó rápidamente.

- No debiste quedarte –le dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

- Tienes razón, pero me gusta ser la heroína y regresar para ganarme una medalla por mi estupidez –Sakura ayudó a Sasuke a salir de la nieve.

La nieve estaba muy cerca– Vamos a morir aplastados.

- No, ven –lo tomó de la mano y corrió a la caseta del teleférico.

- Pero esto no va a resistir.

- Tal vez a esto se lo lleve la nieve pero no al teleférico –activó la maquina y movió la canastilla que subía a los esquiadores hasta la montaña.

Subieron corriendo a una de las canastillas y segundos después la nieve derribó la casa que protegía el ascenso al teleférico y la sepultó totalmente. El motor que movía las canastillas se descompuso y dejó a Sasuke y Sakura colgando a metros del suelo, no sin antes darles una buena sacudida.

- Bien, creo que ahora solo queda esperar a que nos rescaten –Sasuke se sentó en el suelo resignado.

- ¡Irónico! Una rescatista esperando a ser rescatada –suspiró Sakura derrotada imitando al moreno y sentándose en el suelo.

- Viendo el lado positivo, podremos hablar tranquilamente –los orbes negros miraron intensamente a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Cómo que podríamos platicar? No tenemos nada en común.

Bien, aquí la 2da parte lo prometido es deuda a una semana de su estreno lo continuación. Como les había dicho esta época será de fics muy light, nada rebuscado o de trama demasiado profunda, solo cosas cortitas que todos puedan disfrutar y leer en poco tiempo. Pero espero que aunq sean ligeros no dejen de decirme q les parece. Empezó el mes del amor y la amistad, para este mes tengo una q otra cosita especial pensada y espero q s hagan realidad, son sorpresitas para ustedes, q como lindas personitas s merecen lo mejor.

Gracias por sus RR's, d verdad los aprecio mucho y me dan muchos ánimos para continuar:

**Cherryland**

**greece06**

**SaKu-14**

**Brendadarckrose**

**Shusun**

**Vikolove13**

**.**

Gracias por estar atentas al fic:

Karmyne Vokhsavi

Dary-Cullen Night

Shugoitim

Morrigan92

Meliissa mOon lady

Strikis

**o**


	3. Deshielo

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"Fuego en la Nieve" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.**

**FUEGO EN LA NIEVE**

**.**

**Capitulo 3. "Deshielo"**

Subieron corriendo a una de las canastillas y segundos después la nieve derribó la casa que protegía el ascenso al teleférico, sepultándola totalmente. El motor que movía las canastillas se descompuso y dejó a Sasuke y Sakura colgando a metros del suelo, no sin antes darles una buena sacudida.

- Bien, creo que ahora solo queda esperar a que nos rescaten –Sasuke se sentó en el suelo resignado.

- ¡Irónico! Una rescatista esperando a ser rescatada –suspiró Sakura derrotada imitando al moreno y sentándose en el suelo.

- Viendo el lado positivo, podremos hablar tranquilamente –los orbes negros miraron intensamente a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Cómo que podríamos platicar? No tenemos nada en común.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua– ¿De verdad me crees tan tonto? No estoy ciego Sakura, Sousuke es idéntico a mi cuando yo tenía siete años y haciendo cálculos, es exactamente el tiempo en que nos conocimos.

- No es tuyo, Sou es mi hijo y solo mio.

- ¿Por qué lo niegas? Es… como un clon mio, un chibi Sasuke pero con tus ojos y tu sonrisa.

- Puede que su padre sea alguien parecido a ti y estas imaginando que es igual a ti –rebatió Sakura sin poder sonar convincente.

Sasuke alzó las manos al aire y bufó desesperado– Está bien, entonces dime porque me mentiste, ¿que hice mal?

- No fuiste tú, fui mi culpa –contestó Sakura abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho– Mi hermano mayor, Sasori es doctor, me obligó a ir con él a la ciudad para recoger unos medicamentos –suspiró tristemente– Cuando regresé… tú ya te habías ido.

- Traté de encontrarte y después de dos días de no tener noticias tuyas supuse que habías regresado a tu casa sin despedirte –Sasuke hizo memoria de esos días– Además le pregunté al ayudante del encargado del hotel, pero me dijo que no había ningún huésped con tu nombre y descripción.

- ¿Cómo era el ayudante?

- De alrededor quince, dieciséis años, pelirrojo, ojos verdes, pero no iguales a los tuyos.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos– Gaara, me las vas a pagar –murmuró cerrando el puño amenazadoramente.

- ¿Qué dices?

- El ayudante en el hotel ese día era mi hermano, él y Sasori aprendieron de sobreprotección de mi padre.

- Entonces lo que me dijiste de estar de vacaciones fue mentira, ¿Por qué?

- Tu eras fabuloso, un chico de ciudad, estabas por empezar la universidad, eras tan deslumbrante, todo lo que una chica pueblerina desea conocer.

- Aun lo soy –bromeó Sasuke para restarle dramatismo al relato de Sakura y hacerla reír, objetivo que cumplió.

- Si, aun eres el chico que una pueblerina podría soñar con tener.

…

- ¡Abuelo! –gritó Sou saludando desde la moto-nieve.

- Sousuke –murmuraron Kakashi, Gaara y Sasori.

En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo, el menor bajo de un salto y corrió a los brazos del peligris empezando a llorar– Abuelo…

- Sousuke, ¿Dónde esta tu madre?

- Ma…ma…má se quedó en la montaña, no logró salir, es mi culpa abuelo, mi mamá… mi mamá –Sousuke no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.

- Tranquilo Sousuke, Sakura es una rescatista experimentada –Gaara acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño tratando de calmarlo– Y una mujer muy fuerte.

Kakashi miró a Yahiko buscando respuestas– El otro turista se hundió en la nieve, Sakura se quedó ayudándolo, la avalancha nos alcanzó y me pidió que sacara a Sou sin importar que sucediera con ella.

- Gracias Yahiko –dijo el peligris dando una palmada en el hombro del rescatista.

- Jefe –gritó Deidara desde lejos.

- Deidara, llama a Hidan necesitamos el helicóptero.

El rubio se imaginó lo que sucedía, Sakura no había regresado, esta misión era para traerla de la montaña– ¿A dónde vamos?

- Revisaremos los alrededores del teleférico.

- Entendido.

…

- ¿Cuándo… lo supiste? –preguntó Sasuke delicadamente.

Sakura suspiró– Un mes después de que te fuiste, empecé con antojos raros y todas las mañanas me despertaba por las ganas de volver el estomago.

- Debió ser difícil, estabas sola y todavía no terminabas la preparatoria.

- Al principio no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de decírselo a mi padre y si, sabía que iba a ser el centro de los chismes del pueblo –a pesar de la tristeza en su rostro, una sonrisa adorno los labios de Sakura– Pero luego pensé… este bebé es lo mejor que pudo pasarme, es una nueva vida que dependerá de mi y será solo mio.

- ¿Nunca pensaste en buscarme?

- Si, pero no tenía idea de como encontrarte, cuando revisé los datos de los clientes de ese mes tú nombre no apareció.

Sasuke golpeó su cabeza contra el muro de la canastilla– Claro, fue Naruto el que hizo las reservaciones de esas vacaciones.

- ¿Naruto?

- Si, ¿no lo recuerdas? –el moreno se levantó para sentarse a un lado de la pelirrosa– El bobo de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con una tonta sonrisa todo el tiempo.

- Oh, si claro, el me caía bien, fue un chico muy lindo conmigo.

- Y por eso se ganó unos buenos golpes –Sasuke sonrió contento por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué golpearías a… tu mejor amigo? ¿Por qué era tu mejor amigo no?

- Es –corrigió Sasuke– Naruto es mí mejor, aunque aun no logró comprender porque somos amigos y lo golpee por que no me gustaba que fuera tan amable contigo.

Sakura sonrió divertida– Él solo quería que fuéramos amigos, además hay cosas que no pueden ser explicadas, solo suceden, como lo nuestro; fueron días fabulosos y nunca los olvidaré.

- ¿Qué me puedes decir de él?

- Ama los tomates rojos, dios, es como si pudiera vivir solo comiendo eso.

Sasuke sonrió divertido– Es igual que yo.

- No tienes idea, es todo un rompecorazones en la escuela, es muy inteligente, en eso se parece a mí, –Sasuke asintió– tiene muchos amigos, le gusta la escuela, recoger animales heridos y llevarlos a casa –dijo Sakura recordando el zoológico que tenía en su casa– aunque lo que de verdad ama es la nieve.

- Pude darme cuenta de eso, es un excelente esquiador.

- Si, el mejor de su edad.

- Sakura, yo…

- Shhh –lo calló la pelirrosa.

- Déjame hablar –Sasuke sentía que una vena le palpitaba en la sien por ser interrumpido– Yo solo quiero decirte…

- Cállate, creo que escuche algo.

- Pues a menos que sea mi estomago gruñendo por hambre…

- No –la tercera vez que Sasuke la interrumpió le colmó la paciencia a Sakura– Ya cállate, escucho un helicóptero.

Sasuke puso atención a sus alrededores– Tienes razón.

- Ayúdame –le dijo señalando que se acercara, Sakura estaba parada bajo una trampilla en el techo de la canastilla.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sakura le hizo una seña para que la cargara, Sasuke la ayudó a subir a sus hombros– Subir para hacer alguna seña y que nos vean, eso ahorrará tiempo de una búsqueda inútil.

- Tienes mucha experiencia en esto de rescates.

- Cuatro años tenían que dar resultados –Sakura abrió la trampilla y subió al techo de un salto. Ya arriba, la pelirrosa empezó a buscar con la mirada el helicóptero en cuanto lo tuvo a la vista empezó a agitar sus brazos energéticamente– Aquí, aquí.

- No te van a escuchar, ni ver –señaló Sasuke subiendo al techo– Tu chamarra es del mismo color que la canastilla, usa esto –el moreno le entregó su playera, era de color azul marino, contrastaría perfectamente con el rojo.

- Se parece mucho a la que traías cuando te conocí –reconoció Sakura mirando a Sasuke de reojo.

- Tienes razón, aunque siempre pensé que se te veía mejor a ti.

- ¡Sakura, ¿estás bien? –se oyó una voz proveniente del altoparlante del helicóptero.

El rescate estaba a minutos de terminar y también la oportunidad de hablar de los viejos tiempos.

…

- Me alegra que estés bien –Yahiko abrazó a Sakura afectuosamente, la joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder al abrazo.

- Gracias Yahiko.

- Hace tiempo que no volábamos juntos –gritó el piloto del helicóptero, un hombre de cabello gris peinado hacia atrás le sonreía traviesamente.

- Hidan-san –Sakura se soltó del abrazó y se asomó a la cabina del piloto– ¡Pudieron sacarte de tu santuario!

- Por ti preciosa, iría hasta el infierno –su sonrisa cambio por un gesto de sufrimiento– Si no lo hiciera, tus hermanos me mandarían con un viaje sin regreso –Sakura rio divertida– ¿Tu compañero de avalancha está bien?

- Si, gracias a Sakura lo logré –contestó Sasuke inexpresivo.

Yahiko se acercó a Sasuke y lo revisó visualmente– Dices que te sientes bien, pero estas temblando.

- Debe tener frío, fue con su playera con la que hicimos señales –Sakura se movilizó y cubrió a Sasuke con una manta térmica, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron quedando prendados el uno del otro.

La chispa entre Sasuke y Sakura no pasó desapercibida por Yahiko, sentía celos hacía el moreno; pero según él solo sería pasajero, igual que la última vez.

…

El día más agitado de Sakura había pasado, era una nueva mañana y con ella debía preparar el desayuno para su familia.

- ¿Es él verdad? –preguntó Sasori señalando con la cabeza a Sasuke, que estaba jugando con Sou fuera de la casa.

- ¡¿Por qué todos hacen la misma pregunta? –gruñó Sakura rogando a un ser superior que detuviera todo.

- Creo que tenemos el derecho de saber si ese tipo es el padre de nuestro sobrino –se quejó Gaara sacando un bastón de esquí de detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

- Bien, se los diré –la pelirrosa harta de todo el asunto se cruzó de brazos, respiro hondo y dejó salir el aire lentamente– Es obvio que Sasuke es su padre, no solo se parece a él, sino que su nombre hace una pequeña evocación a su nombre.

Kakashi se mostró pensativo– ¿No podías ponerle otro nombre?

- Era ese o Shisora –Sakura rodó los ojos ante las caras orgullosas de su padre y sus hermanos.

- Es un buen nombre –señaló Sasori con una gran sorisa.

- Si claro, una extraña mezcla de los nombres KakaSHI, SaSOri y GaaRA, no creo que Sousuke pensara igual.

- Mamá, mira lo que me regaló Sasuke –Sou entró corriendo a la casa con una nueva tabla de snowboard bajo el brazo.

- Es muy bonita Sou-chan –admiró Sakura mirando a Sasuke llegar tras su hijo.

Sasuke acarició la cabeza del pequeño– Es una forma de agradecimiento por la corta clase de esquí que nos dio ayer.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a probarla Sou? –dijo Gaara llevándose con él al pequeño.

- Gracias Sasuke, la voy a cuidar mucho –Sou agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y salió corriendo tras su tío para jugar en la nieve con su nueva tabla.

- Debemos atender el hotel, nos vemos –Kakashi se despidió y sacó a su hijo mayor de la casa para dejar a Sasuke y Sakura hablar a solas.

- Mi padre me dijo que te vas esta tarde.

Sasuke se masajeo el cuello suspirando sonoramente– Ino quiere regresar a la ciudad, dice que no quiere ver más nieve en un largo tiempo.

- Si, claro, no es nada agradable que en tu primer viaje a la montaña quedes atrapada por una tormenta de nieve.

- Supongo que tampoco ayuda mucho a una reconciliación –mencionó sin pensar en lo que decía provocando incomodidad en Sakura– Pero no lo digo por ti y lo nuestro, lo digo por nosotros, ella y… yo.

- No te preocupes, entiendo.

- Sakura… por las cuestiones económicas, no te preocupes, en cuanto regrese a mi oficina arreglaré que mes a mes se te haga una transferencia bancaria, para que no le falte nada a Sousuke,

Sakura negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste– A Sou nunca le hará falta nada, tal vez mi sueldo no sea el más sustancial, pero papá me ayuda y, le agradezco profundamente a Gaara y Sasori, que siempre están al pendiente de mi hijo.

- Nuestro –corrigió Sasuke– Sakura, nuestro hijo.

- Un padre no es el que engendra o da soporte económico Sasuke, un padre es aquel que está con su hijo cuando dice sus primeras palabras, lo ayuda a levantarse, le da consejos del amor y celebra con él sus logros –explicó Sakura con semblante duro– Eso soy para Sousuke, un padre y una madre.

- Tienes razón, no puedo solo comprar su cariño con dinero y compensar mi ausencia con regalos, pero también toma en cuenta que yo no lo supe, de haberlo hecho…

- De haberlo sabido ¿Qué Sasuke? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Dejar la universidad y conseguir un trabajo? ¿Venirte a vivir a un pueblo en la montaña? Alejado de tu vida en la cuidad, no lo creo.

- No seas tan injusta conmigo Sakura, yo también tengo derecho a estar con MI hijo.

- Sasuke –Sakura recargó sus dos manos en el pecho del moreno– Tu vida esta en la ciudad, rodeado de gente como Ino, fina, linda, opulenta y muy ocupada con su vida laboral. Encerrados en oficinas o festejando en costosos bares. Sou, en cambio, es un alma libre, él nació para estar aquí, entre gente sencilla, que ama la nieve y le agradece porque vive de ella. Somos personas que disfrutan una vida tranquila y valoran el tiempo familiar.

Con cada palabra, Sasuke se daba cuenta de que Sakura tenía razón y las intenciones de llevar a Sousuke a la ciudad por algunos días se esfumaban rápidamente– No digas más, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión Sousuke recibirá una mesada acorde a la familia a la que pertenece, porque en Sousuke corre la sangre Uchiha y espero que algún día lo sepa.

- Lo sabrá, a su tiempo lo sabrá.

- Prométeme que le contaras sobre nosotros, le dirás que no solo fueron dos semanas, fue algo inolvidable –pidió Sasuke acariciando el rostro de Sakura tiernamente, ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de la caricia– Sakura yo… yo aun… –poco a poco Sasuke se agachó buscando los labios de Sakura – Yo no… he dejado… de…

- ¿Sakura? –entró Yahiko sin tocar la puerta– Te he estado buscando… –al instante Sakura se apartó de Sasuke– Buenos días –saludó secamente el pelianaranjado.

- Hn.

- ¿Qué sucede Yahiko? –preguntó Sakura para evitar ser interrogada por la situación en la que los había encontrado.

- Me reportaron una caída en el lago, al parecer el deshielo ya comenzó.

- Adelántate, te veo en la oficina en un minuto –pidió la pelirrosa sin poder mirar a Yahiko a los ojos.

De mal humor, Yahiko aceptó no sin antes mirar amenazante a Sasuke, pero el chico ni se perturbo. En cuanto el jefe de rescatistas abandonó la casa, Sakura tomó su chamarra– Cuídate mucho Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó en la cocina de la pequeña casa, solo y sin más que poder decir.

…

- La próxima vez que vengan les daré una clase gratis –anunció sonriente Sou.

Sasuke acarició juguetonamente la cabeza del menor– Claro, pero la próxima vez asegúrate que no haya tormenta.

- Es algo muy impredecible Sasuke, no le pidas al niño algo tan difícil –dijo Ino abrazando a Sou agradecida– Gracias Sou, lamento si me porté mal contigo al echarte la culpa.

- No te preocupes Ino, no debimos subir porque ya sabía de la tormenta.

- Eres un pequeño bribón –regañó Ino divertida– Te pareces mucho a Sasuke, aunque le diga que no, cuando se encapricha con algo no lo olvida hasta que lo obtiene.

Kakashi puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke– Es una cualidad que extrañamente comparten –Sou sacó la lengua de manera infantil.

- Es hora de irnos, cuídense mucho –se despidió Ino subiendo al autobús que los llevaría de regreso al aeropuerto– Adiós.

- Pórtate bien y hazle caso a tu mamá, no la hagas preocupar –Sasuke se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Sousuke– Eres su razón de vivir, sin ti ella se moriría –sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba alboroto la melena negra de Sou– Cuídala mucho, es una mujer única, nunca encontraras alguien como ella.

- Si, la cuidaré mucho.

- Me despide de Sakura, por favor.

- Si, claro –Sasuke estrechó la mano de Kakashi y subió al autobús.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? –gritó Sou mientras agitaba vigorosamente su mano corriendo un par de metros tras el autobús– Nos volveremos a ver… ¿verdad?

…

En el camino de regresó al aeropuerto, Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida y estaba más callado de lo habitual. De pronto vio que la patrulla de rescate viajaba en sentido contrario. Por la ventanilla pudo ver a Sakura en el asiento del copiloto; la sonrisa con la que la había conocido no estaba, solo estaba una sombra de la alegría que la caracterizaba.

- No es justo –oyó decir a Ino– No es justo, no puedo competir contra ella y tu hijo.

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente y acarició el rostro mojado de lágrimas de la rubia– No tienes por qué hacerlo Ino, regresaremos a nuestras vidas y todo será como antes.

…

- Nada será como antes ¿verdad? –preguntó Yahiko a Sakura al regresar del rescate del lago.

- No, y lo primero que debo hacer es… –Sakura suspiró– lo siento Yahiko, pero lo nuestro se acabó, se acabó desde hace mucho tiempo pero no quería admitirlo.

- Sakura déjame intentar recobrar tu confianza, permíteme demostrarte que eres importante para mí.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, estiró un brazo y acarició la mejilla de Yahiko– Te quiero mucho Yahiko y te deseo lo mejor –le regaló una linda sonrisa y lo dejó solo en su oficina.

…

Los ojos jades veían por la ventana de la cocina el azul de cielo, hermoso. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que se había rencontrado con Sasuke y aun no había encontrado el momento para explicarle a Sou que durante la tormenta había estado atrapado con su padre.

- ¡Mamá, mira lo que me mandó Sasuke! –Sou entró corriendo con un paquete en la mano.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –murmuró irónica la pelirrosa.

Sou desenvolvió emocionado el paquete, era una caja grande y rectangular, rompió el papel y abrió la caja de cartón, estaba llena de pelotitas blancas. Metió las manos y abrió la boca en forma de O. Sakura veía fascinada a su pequeño que sacaba una snowboard negra con un abanico rojo y blanco en el centro.

- Es fabulosa mamá, ¿puedo ir a probarla? –rogó Sou con una carita irresistible.

- Está bien, pero debes regresar para la hora de la comida.

- Gracias, eres la mejor mamá del mundo.

Sakura vio con ternura como su hijo salía corriendo con su snowboard nueva.

- Si lo conscientes tanto lo vas a malcriar –la pelirrosa apretó los ojos tratando de impedir que las lagrimas salieran, la voz ronca de Sasuke provocaba miles de sentimientos en ella.

- Debería decir lo mismo, dos regalos en menos de tres meses, eso es demasiado, ¿no crees? –Sakura giró sonriendo ligeramente– ¿Qué te trae por aquí forastero?

- No lo sé, me dijeron que el clima de la montaña en primavera no es tan malo.

- Para mi el clima en la montaña siempre es bueno.

Sasuke bufó desesperado– ¿No entiendes la metáfora?

- Si Sasuke, entendí, pero prefiero que me lo digas sin dar rodeos.

- Hatake Sakura, crees que pueda quedarme un tiempo y empezar desde el principio.

- No puedo impedírtelo o ¿si?

Sasuke suspiró aliviado, se aclaró la garganta y sonrió– Mucho gusto, me llamo Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura negó con la cabeza divertida– El gusto es mio, mi nombre es Hatake Sakura.

- ¿Aceptaría salir a cenar conmigo?

Sakura sonrió divertida ¿le daría a Sasuke una segunda oportunidad?

**o**

Hola amigas y amigos, pues aquí otra parte del fic, aún no sé si aquí termine o haya un capítulo más, no estoy muy segura.

**NOTA: Si no se han dado cuenta, pero creo que muchos si lo saben, los malditos gringos han iniciado una cacería de brujas respecto a la piratería sacando de la jugada a Megaupload, pues bien, previniendo de que algo similar suceda por estos lugares, que espero que no sea así; he preparado una contramedida de emergencia. Abrí un blog en el cual empezaré a subir las historias que aquí están y en caso de que FF no esté disponible podrán encontrar las continuaciones de mis fics en ese blog.**

**sasusaku-ff . blogspot . com**

Aún está en construcción lo único que tiene es una entrada de bienvenida, pronto le daré más forma y subiré todos los fics que están aquí.

Gracias por sus RR's:

**Cherryland**

**Shusun**

**greece06**

**SaKu-14**

**Brendadarckrose**

**vikolove13**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Lovely wendy**

**Dary-Cullen Night**

**.**

Gracias por seguir atentos a la historia:

Yoss

meli-haruno-chan

anko96

Gothic-sweet angel

**o**


	4. Nevada

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"Fuego en la Nieve" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.**

**FUEGO EN LA NIEVE**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon.**

**Capitulo 4. "Nevada"**

- Si lo conscientes tanto lo vas a malcriar –la pelirrosa apretó los ojos tratando de impedir que las lagrimas salieran, la voz ronca de Sasuke provocaban miles de sentimientos en ella.

- Debería decir lo mismo, dos regalos en menos de tres meses, eso es demasiado, ¿no crees? –Sakura giró sonriendo ligeramente– ¿Qué te trae por aquí forastero?

- No lo sé, me dijeron que el clima de la montaña en primavera no es tan malo.

- Para mi el clima en la montaña siempre es bueno.

Sasuke bufó desesperado– ¿No entiendes la metáfora?

- Si Sasuke, entendí, pero prefiero que me lo digas sin dar rodeos.

- Sakura, crees que pueda quedarme un tiempo y empezar desde el principio.

- No puedo impedírtelo, ¿o si?

Sasuke suspiró aliviado, se aclaró la garganta y sonrió– Mucho gusto, me llamo Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura negó con la cabeza divertida– El gusto es mio, mi nombre es Hatake Sakura.

- ¿Aceptaría salir a cenar conmigo Hatake-san?

Sakura sonrió ¿le daría a Sasuke una segunda oportunidad?– Tendría que conseguir una niñera.

- ¿Tienes hijos?

- Si, uno, se llama Sousuke y es muy especial.

- ¿Qué lo hace TAN especial? Aparte de ser el hijo de una hermosa chica.

- Es celoso, posesivo y cuando se enoja tiene muy mal genio.

- ¿Lo heredó de alguien en especial?

- Si, creo que se parece mucho a su padre.

Sasuke se agachó hasta la altura de Sakura– Paso por ustedes a las ocho –ronroneó en el oído de Sakura, ella sintió que se derretía.

Cuando Sakura salió de su ensoñación se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya no estaba ahí.

Como si fuera su primera cita, Sakura puso todo su empeño en arreglarse, sorprendiendo a su padre y a sus hermanos.

- ¿Vas a salir? –preguntó Sasori con un tono molesto.

- Si.

- ¿Con quien? –fue el turno de Gaara para seguir el interrogatorio, mientras Sasori checaba el vestido que su hermana se pondría.

- ¿Vas a usar esto? –preguntó Sasori dando vueltas al escotado vestido.

- Es una sorpresa y si, pienso usar eso –Sakura arrebató el vestido de las manos de su hermano mayor.

- Mamá –interrumpió Sousuke– ¿Así está bien? –el pequeño entró a la habitación de su madre vestido finamente.

Sakura sonrió gustosa y abrazó a su pequeño efusivamente– Te ves guapísimo Sou-chan.

- Gracias mamá –Sousuke se sonrojó por los halagos de su madre.

- ¿Tu también vas a ir Sou?

- Si tío Gaara, mamá me invitó a cenar.

Gaara y Sasori intercambiaron agudas miradas– ¿Con quien van a ir a cenar Sou? –preguntó nuevamente el tío menor.

- No lo sé, mamá dijo que era una sorpresa.

Sakura sonrió divertida al ver la desesperación en los ojos de sus hermanos– ¿Listo Sou?

- Hn –asintió alegre el pequeño.

En las puertas de la casa Hatake, Kakashi, Sasori y Gaara despedían a Sakura y Sousuke.

- Diviértanse, pero regresen temprano –sugirió-ordenó Kakashi, mirando especialmente a Sakura.

- Si papá, te prometo regresar a dormir –respondió Sakura dándole un beso a cada uno de los hombres que dejaba en casa.

Un auto aparcó delante de la casa y un hombre vestido elegantemente bajó de él. La familia Hatake se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Sasuke saludar con un beso en la mejilla a Sakura.

- Buenas noches.

- ¡Sasuke! –saludó Sou muy emocionado– ¿Tu eres la cita de mamá?

- Si, espero que no te moleste.

- No, claro que no –miró curioso el auto en el que Sasuke había llegado– ¿Puedo subir?

-Claro.

- Genial –Sousuke corrió al interior del auto revisando cada rincón del vehículo.

- Con que el padre pródigo aparece –gruñó Gaara fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante– Supongo que tu eres Gaara, ¿sabes? no olvido a ese mocoso que me dijo que no había un huésped de cabello rosa y ojos jade hospedada en el hotel de tu padre, y tú te pareces mucho a él –Sasuke pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del pelirrojo– Estoy seguro que Sakura tampoco lo ha olvidado.

- Ya nos vamos papá –Sakura depositó un beso en la mejilla del hombre y le arrebató a Sasori su abrigo de las manos y le susurró– No hagan nada de lo que puedan arrepentirse.

- Diviértete hermanita –contestó Sasori con una fingida sonrisa.

- Que tengan buena noche –se despidió Sasuke ofreciendo su brazo cortésmente a Sakura– Y no esperen despiertos.

Kakashi, Gaara y Sasori sintieron hervir su sangre, pero la hermosa sonrisa que dibujo Sakura en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos al conversar con Sasuke borró toda ira en su familia.

Durante la cena, Sasuke disfrutó su compañía como nunca lo había hecho. Fue testigo del amor que Sakura y Sousuke se tenían, entre risas y regaños por la forma de comer del menor. La velada fue sencillamente inolvidable.

La cita terminó con una caminata en el parque de la ciudad a las faldas de la montaña y el pequeño Sousuke rendido al sueño en la espalda de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué te propones con ésta cita?

- No lo sé, tal vez retomar lo que pudimos tener.

- Sasuke, no creo que sea buena idea…

- Me debes una oportunidad Sakura, no fue justo que me dejaras sin decirme la verdad –Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y acarició su mejilla delicadamente– Quiero tener algo contigo, quiero estar con Sou, por favor dame la oportunidad.

- ¿Y tu vida en la ciudad?

- Mi vida esta donde esta mi hijo –dijo con gran seguridad Sasuke, convenciendo a Sakura– Y espero que también a tu lado.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente y miró a su hijo dormido en la espalda de Sasuke– Cuando papá se entere no sé que pasará.

Sasuke rodeo a Sakura con un brazo y una sonrisa vislumbró en sus labios– Eso no importa, lo que importa es que no puede dejar a su nieto sin padre.

- Buen punto, pero no creo que eso le importe mucho a mis hermanos –la pelirrosa se apretó más al cuerpo de Sasuke.

- Pues a ti no te importó lo que me pasara hace ocho años con tal de darte unas escapadas conmigo.

- Era joven, rebelde e impetuosa –Sakura jugaba con su abrigo, a Sasuke le parecía muy tierno.

- No lo he olvidado, eras tan… apasionada –Sasuke jugueteo con un mechón rosado entre sus dedos– Cuando tus manos me tocaban derretías toda barrera en mí.

Sakura se sonrojó al recordar lo atrevida que fue en su adolescencia– ¿Qué dices?

- Que tú eras el fuego y mi corazón estaba rodeado de nieve, lo nuestro fue fuego en la nieve Sakura… literalmente hablando.

- Como olvidar la noche que Sousuke fue concebido.

…

OCHO AÑOS ATRÁS

- Respira el dulce aire de la libertad y el embriagador aroma de la naturaleza –bromeó un rubio de ojos azules aspirando profundamente.

- ¿Qué tiene de embriagador la naturaleza? Puedo olerla si salgo al patio de la casa –contradijo su acompañante de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

El rubio rodeo los hombros de su amigo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios– No seas tan amargado Sasuke, debes disfrutar antes de encadenarte a la abrumadora carga de tareas y proyectos de la universidad.

Sasuke bufó harto de la desbordante alegría de su amigo– Bien, ¿Dónde vamos a hospedarnos Naruto?

- Allá –señaló Naruto triunfante con el dedo a lo alto de la montaña cubierta de nieve.

- _¡Seguro moriremos de frío!_ –pensó apesadumbrado Sasuke.

- ¡Vamos a la aventura! –gritó Naruto avergonzando a su compañero de viaje.

Una hora después de su llegada al aeropuerto, Naruto empujaba a Sasuke al interior de un hotel tipo colonial en lo alto de la montaña.

- ¿No encontraste otro lugar menos pulgoso? –se quejaba Sasuke resistiéndose a entrar.

- Este es el único hotel en la montaña.

- Entonces quedémonos en el pueblo.

- Perdiste la apuesta y prometiste aceptar el lugar que yo quisiera para nuestras últimas vacaciones antes de la universidad –Naruto hacía un enorme esfuerzo para arrastrar a Sasuke dentro del hotel.

- Pero nunca dijiste que sería en el quinto infierno.

Naruto soltó a Sasuke dejándolo caer estrepitosamente– Tu metáfora esta mal teme, el infierno está en llamas, aquí está congelado.

Sasuke se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado, de pronto la luz del sol se ensombreció y al abrir los ojos se encontró una linda chica de cabellos rosas y hermosos ojos jade tendiéndole la mano– ¿Estás bien?

- Hn –asintió Sasuke tomando la pequeña mano de la chica.

- ¡Que grosero teme! Se dice gracias –Naruto lo hizo a un lado y saludó a la joven con una gran sonrisa– Buenas, soy Naruto y, mi maleducado amigo, es Sasuke.

- Mucho gusto Naruto, Sasuke –la joven le sonrió en respuesta– mi nombre es Sakura.

- Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica –señaló encantado Naruto– Venimos de Tokyo a tomar unas vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad, ¿y tu Sakura-chan?

- ¡Que coincidencia! Yo también –_soy una mentirosa_.

- Entonces podremos divertirnos juntos aunque solo sean unos días.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco– Si, claro.

- ¡Sakura! –se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

- Debo irme, me están buscando –agitó la mano mientras corría para despedirse– Nos vemos después.

- Es linda ¿no crees?

- Lo que tu digas –Sasuke disimuló desinterés, pero había disfrutado cada una de las sonrisas de la chica, frescas y genuinas, nada que antes hubiera visto.

Naruto y Sasuke se dedicaron a holgazanear en su habitación, descansando del largo viaje.

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea invitarla a salir? –preguntó vagamente Naruto mirándose en el espejo del baño.

Sasuke jugaba desde su cama con una pelota que hacía rebotar contra la pared– Ni siquiera sabes si tiene novio.

Naruto sintió la realidad golpear su cabeza– Tienes razón… pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Pero Sasuke también se sentía atraído por la joven, no permitiría que su "mejor amigo" se quedara con ella. Y para su buena suerte, la fortuna golpeó a su puerta mientras Naruto estaba bañándose.

- Hola –Sakura estaba parada frente a su habitación con una linda sonrisa en sus labios– Voy a dar un pequeño paseo a la montaña y pensé en invitarlos.

- Claro, pero espero que no te moleste que solo vayamos nosotros, Naruto se esta bañando.

Sakura se sonrojó al sentir que su corazón aceleraba en sus palpitaciones– Si está bien para ti a mi no me molesta.

- Déjame ir por mi chamarra –Sasuke sacó una chaqueta de su maleta y salió corriendo cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente para que Naruto no escuchara su salida.

Caminaron por la orilla del bosque en un cómodo silencio.

- ¿Por qué escogieron venir? –preguntó Sakura rompiendo el silencio– No a muchos les gusta el frío.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor el blanco de la nieve que los rodeaba le parecía agradable– Tienes razón, pienso que venir fue una pésima idea –el razonamiento de Sasuke entristeció un poco a Sakura– Pero al ver la tranquilidad del lugar cambié de parecer.

- A mi me gusta mucho, creo que la falta de ruidos estridentes y tráfico te permite escuchar mejor a tu corazón.

- Debes venir muy seguido, veo que disfrutas mucho este lugar.

- Si, vengo muy seguido –contestó Sakura sonrojándose– A mi familia le encanta la paz que se respira aquí.

- Mmm, entonces puedes mostrarme las divertidas cosas que hay… y tal vez… en algunas futuras vacaciones… por casualidad… nos volvamos a encontrar –dijo Sasuke sonando vagamente para tratar de hacerse el interesante.

- Eso sería grandioso.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde caminando en el bosque, Sakura le mostraba lugares exóticos. Un pequeño lago congelado donde, para sorpresa de Sasuke, vivían carpas nadando felizmente. Un camino de escasos metros de ancho, delimitado por una pared de la montaña a un lado y un acantilado al otro, algo no apto para cardiacos. El roble más viejo en la montaña, el árbol más grande que Sasuke jamás había visto, tan ancho que no podía abrazar ni la tercera parte del tronco.

- ¡Me sorprendes! De verdad conoces este lugar bastante bien.

- Es que amo la naturaleza.

- Y a diferencia de vivir en la ciudad que no puedes disfrutar de ella, aquí es como… el paraíso para ti.

- Algo así –Sasuke detuvo su andar para observar mejor sus alrededores– ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

- Creo que estoy perdido.

Sakura sonrió divertida– No hay problema, es por aquí –dijo señalando un camino apenas visible por la nieve.

Al llegar de regreso a la zona del hotel, Naruto se acercó a ellos muy molesto– ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que me habías dejado.

- No me hables de ese modo –Sasuke jaló a su rubio amigo por el cuello de la chaqueta y atrapó su cuello en un fuerte agarre con su brazo libre– La gente va a pensar cosas que no son.

- ¿Cómo que? –exigió saber Naruto sin entender a lo que Sasuke se refería y luchando por zafarse.

- Como que somos… más que amigos –gruñó entre dientes Sasuke señalando a toda la gente que los miraba extrañados, especialmente Sakura que tenía una cara de desconcierto indescriptible.

- ¡Sakura-chan!

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa –justificó Sakura un poco nerviosa de la situación frente a sus ojos.

Naruto vio a Sasuke y la ira que crecía dentro de él era evidente– No, espera Sakura-chan, no es lo que estas pensando.

- Ves a lo que refiero usuratonkachi.

- El teme y yo somos amigos, amigos, total y completamente amigos, nada del tipo, tu sabes –Sakura lo veía atentamente esperando que negara sus sospechas de una relación más… intima entre los dos chicos– Yo he tenido novias, solo chicas, nada de chicos, no, no, no, a mi solo me gustan las hermosas damas que deleitan mis ojos cada día.

- Ya entendió dobe, deja de balbucear estupideces.

- ¿Dónde estuvieron? –cuestionó Naruto mirando insistentemente a Sasuke que lo liberaba del agarre.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa– Fue un paseo, solo un paseo en el bosque.

- Él te obligo, ¿verdad? –Naruto no dejaba el tema y seguí molesto atacando a Sasuke.

- No, para nada –explicó Sakura poniéndose delante del rubio– Y para compensarte te prometo que mañana desayunaremos juntos.

- ¿Solo tu y yo?

La emoción de Naruto fue evidente para todos, pero Sakura no dejaba de estar nerviosa– Claro…

- Eso es estupendo.

Pero a la mañana siguiente Sasuke se auto invito al desayuno, para molestar a Naruto y evitar que Sakura estuviera sola con él.

- ¿No te gustó tu desayuno Naruto? –preguntó Sakura mirando al rubio comer entre gruñidos.

- Si, si me gustó.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de… disgusto?

Sasuke tomaba su café con una sonrisa socarrona y Naruto gruñía más– Lo que no me gusta es la compañía.

- No seas tan infantil dobe, es solo un desayuno.

- Iba a ser nuestro desayuno, de Sakura-chan y mio, nosotros –remarcó la última palabra señalándose a él mismo y a la pelirrosa.

- ¿No ibas a dejarme desayunar solo? ¿O si? Tu no eres tan mal amigo –preguntó Sasuke triunfal al ver que Sakura negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron mirando acusadoramente a Sasuke– Tienes razón, no soy el tipo de persona que deja a un amigo SOLO, ¿y tu Sasuke?

- No puedo ser tan cínico como para negarlo –la sonrisa de Sasuke se agrandó más– Yo si lo he hecho y lo volvería a hacer.

- ¡Argh! Eres insoportable teme.

- Calma chicos, calma, las vacaciones deben ser divertidas –dijo Sakura sonriendo a ambos jóvenes– ¿Qué tal si al terminar de desayunar vamos a caminar y luego a patinar?

Sasuke y Naruto se calmaron y asintieron ambos apresurándose a terminar sus alimentos.

- Teme… –llamó Naruto bajito para que Sakura no lo escuchara, ella estaba muy entretenida haciendo un muñeco de nieve– ¿Tú… tú?

- ¿Yo qué dobe?

- ¿Sabes patinar en hielo? –gritó Naruto asustando a Sakura y casi dejando sordo a Sasuke– Digo, alguna vez lo has hecho ¿no?

- No –respondió Sasuke tranquilamente– Pero supongo que no debe ser tan difícil, ¿o si?

- Si no quieren patinar, podemos hacer otra cosa –sugirió Sakura al oír que ninguno delos dos sabía patinar.

- ¿Cómo que? –intervino Sasuke para incomodar a Naruto, aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera experiencia con las actividades relacionadas a la nieve o hielo.

- Como… –trató de pensar en otra dinámica, era evidente que ninguno era diestro en los deportes invernales, pero nada venía a su mente, solo– Guerra de nieve –gritó Sakura tomando partes de su muñeco y arrojándoselo a Sasuke a la cara y luego otro pedazo a Naruto directo a la cabeza.

- ¡Tramposa! –gritó Sasuke tomando un poco de nieve y arrojándoselo al estomago a Sakura y otra más a Naruto al rostro.

- Son unos abusivos –Naruto hizo una enorme bola de nieve e intento arrojársela a Sasuke, pero el moreno se cubrió tras Sakura tomándola de la cintura y moviéndola para usarla de escudo– No seas cobarde teme, se hombre y enfrenta tu castigo.

- Soy muy hombre, pero no pienso dejarme atacar por ti dobe.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –reía Sakura por las cosquillas que le provocaba Sasuke sin querer– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Detente!

- ¡Suéltala teme! –exigió Naruto amenazando con arrojarles a los dos la enorme bola de nieve que sostenía sobre su cabeza.

- Tira esa bola de nieve y nos aplastaras a los dos –dijo Sasuke entre risas.

Sasuke apenas podía hablar y Sakura apenas respiraba de la risa, Naruto sentía que ya no aguantaba y así fue. En un movimiento repentino, el rubio soltó la gigantesca bola de nieve sobre Sakura y Sasuke. Para fortuna de la chica, Sasuke la protegió con su cuerpo quedando los dos cubiertos de nieve y en una posición muy comprometedora.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron algo sucedió, se dio una mágica conexión y ni siquiera ellos podían explicárselo.

- Lo siento Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Naruto ayudándola a levantarse.

- Si, gracias.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? –Sasuke se levantaba sacudiendo los restos de nieve de su ropa.

- Vayamos a patinar –sugirió Naruto– No puede ser tan difícil.

- Vamos –afirmó Sakura tomándose del brazo de ambos jóvenes y jalándolos en la dirección de la pista de hielo improvisada por el invierno.

La relación de Sasuke y Sakura cada día era más cercana y evidente, por lo que Naruto le dejó el camino libre a su amigo y decidió solo tener una amistad con la pelirrosa.

- ¿Cuándo se acaban tus vacaciones? –curioseó Sasuke tirándose en la nieve después de una larga sesión de caminata.

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta y trató de controlar sus nervios– Un par de días más, aun no estoy muy segura, ¿y a ustedes?

- Les prometimos a nuestros padres que solo serían dos semanas, de saber que iba a pasármela tan bien, no hubiera prometido nada.

- Que lástima –murmuró Sakura afligida– No volveremos a vernos.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? Yo vivo en Tokyo y tú… tú aun no me has dicho en donde vives.

- Pero no será igual, estarás muy ocupado en la universidad y yo…

Antes de darse cuenta, Sasuke estaba sobre Sakura, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano– Podemos seguirnos viendo los fines de semana, no habrá problema.

- Eso sería grandioso –susurró Sakura entrecerrando los ojos, las caricias de Sasuke la hacían perder el control de sus emociones.

Al verla en ese estado Sasuke no pudo evitar besarla con una caricia tierna que se volvió poco a poco en un apasionado arrebato. Las manos de Sasuke se paseaban por la desnuda piel de Sakura bajo la chaqueta de ella, mientras que Sakura abrazaba sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke y enredaba sus dedos en la oscura melena de él, profundizando más el beso.

- No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo aquí, moriríamos congelados –señaló Sasuke separándose del candente contacto.

- Conozco un lugar –murmuró Sakura respirando agitadamente.

- Hn.

Tomados de la mano, Sakura llevó a Sasuke a una vieja cabaña repleta de cosas. Sin preguntar nada, solo dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, Sasuke tomó a Sakura y la besó desde la boca hasta el cuello, desabrochando la gruesa chamarra que llevaba. Sakura con manos temblorosas hacía lo suyo con la ropa de él. Después de interminables minutos de luchar con la innumerable ropa de invierno que usaban, por fin solo estaban en ropa interior, acariciando y degustando la piel del otro. Entre suspiros y respiraciones aceleradas removieron lo último que impedía su total unión.

- Sasuke-kun… –tartamudeó Sakura al sentir la dura erección de Sasuke rozar su entrepierna.

- Hn.

- Yo… quisiera decirte algo… –gimió sin poder controlar sus reacciones al sentir tan cerca a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sasuke deteniéndose inmediatamente.

Sakura ocultaba sus ojos bajo el flequillo– Yo… yo…

Sasuke tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos– Dime lo que sucede Sakura, puedes decirme lo que sea, si quieres detenerte no hay problema.

- No, no es eso, es que… –Sakura agachó la mirada, evitando que Sasuke pudiera leer sus ojos.

- He sido totalmente sincero contigo Sakura, es justo que tu seas honesta conmigo –Sakura sintió que un cuchillo se clavaba en su corazón.

- Yo… yo no… yo no lo he hecho… aún –no era lo que Sakura hubiera querido decir, exactamente.

Sasuke sonrió enternecido– No te preocupes, iremos despacio –cargó a Sakura hasta la pequeña cama que había ahí.

Se sonrieron cómplices, afirmando que lo que sucedería era por común acuerdo. Sasuke empezó a besar el cuello de Sakura, mordisqueándolo un poco, dejando huella de su paso por la piel de la chica. Aventurándose a atrapar uno de los senos de Sakura con su boca y arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa. Sakura acariciaba la espalda de Sasuke, deleitándose con su suave piel y fornidos músculos. Con sus delicadas manos tomó el rostro de Sasuke y lo alzó hasta poder besar sus finos labios, saboreando el interior de su boca con vehemencia. Sasuke acariciaba la torneada pierna de Sakura y la acomodaba en su cintura para poder tocarla y disfrutar de ella.

Las caricias habían elevado su temperatura al máximo, preparándolos para el paso final. Sasuke se acomodó entre las piernas de Sakura, sin dejar de besar los hinchados labios de la chica se abrió paso a su interior. Sakura rompió el beso para poder respirar un poco y soltar un leve gemido de dolor. Sasuke detuvo su avance un momento, esperando a que Sakura se compusiera, pero no fue mucho tiempo, siguió abriéndose paso entre la estreches de Sakura para acabar con el dolor lo más pronto posible. De pronto se topó con lo que esperaba, la barrera que mostraba la inocencia de Sakura le impedía seguir. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír satisfactoriamente, haría que la primera vez de la chica fuera inolvidable.

- Hazlo –rogó Sakura hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió divertido, la inocencia de Sakura era enternecedora y divertida. Buscó los labios de Sakura con pequeños besos repartidos por toda su cara, sus ojos, su nariz, terminando en su boca con un beso mucho más apasionado. Aprovecho la intensidad del beso y los sentimientos para hundirse por completo en Sakura. La pelirrosa jadeó por el intenso dolor que la recorrió desde el bajo vientre, una sensación nunca imaginada. Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente permitiendo a Sakura acostumbrarse a la intromisión. Poco a poco Sakura siguió el ritmo de Sasuke, que lo aceleraba engrandeciendo el placer que sentían. Sakura enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, dejando su propia marca en el cuerpo varonil, acariciando su espalda, sus brazos y su pecho. Sasuke cambió de posición, colocando a Sakura sobre él, tomándola de las caderas y marcando el ritmo que deseaba. Sakura se recargo en el pecho de Sasuke, lamiendo sus pectorales, su cuello y su boca, respirando su aliento, fundiendo sus miradas, leyendo su alma y haciéndose uno solo.

Sasuke estaba tan extasiado que no pudo controlarse, dejó escapar toda su semilla en el interior de Sakura, a quien un calor abrumador la llenó por dentro. Estaba hecho, algo grande nacería de su única unión.

Sakura cayó exhausta sobre el pecho de Sasuke, controlando su agitada respiración. Sasuke la abrazó, apegando sus cuerpos, compartiendo el calor que los abarcaba.

Al despertar, Sakura vestía en la playera azul que usaba Sasuke ese día.

- Se te ve muy bien.

- Yo creo que me queda un poco grande, pero me gusta –contestó Sakura modelando la playera.

- Te la daría, pero si Naruto se da cuenta que regreso sin ella sospechará.

- No hay problema –Sakura se levantó la playera para quitársela y Sasuke aprovechó para jalarla y tirarla encima de él.

- Si sigues provocándome así, nunca saldremos –le susurró al oído haciendo que Sakura riera.

- Yo no te estoy provocando, tan solo te devuelvo tu playera.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama con Sakura en sus piernas, besando entre sus pechos, acariciando su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, provocando que ella se arqueara por el cosquilleo.

Unas voces fuera de la cabaña alertaron a la joven pareja. De un movimiento, Sasuke tomó toda la ropa y cargó a Sakura por la cintura escondiéndose tras un mueble– Creo que es hora de irnos –le avisó a Sakura dándole su ropa y poniéndose la suya.

Caminaron abrazados durante largo rato de regreso al hotel. A metros de distancia, Sakura se zafó del afectuoso agarre.

- Debo irme.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? –preguntó Sasuke tomándola de la cintura juguetonamente.

- Mañana –Sakura deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, uno pequeño– y el día siguiente –dijo dándole otro pequeño beso– y el siguiente –depositó otro beso en los labios– hasta que te vayas.

- ¿Y vamos a ir a la cabaña? –preguntó Sasuke siguiendo el juego de los pequeños besos.

- Tal vez, no lo sé, quien sabe –con una sonrisa divertida Sakura se alejó de Sasuke, pero él no soltaba su mano.

- Deja de jugar conmigo Sakura.

- Si, te lo prometo –dijo entre risas Sakura al sentir como Sasuke la atrapaba entre sus brazos y repartía besos por su cuello mordisqueando un poco– Vas a dejar marcas.

- ¿Y?

Sakura lo empujó para que se detuviera– Y mi familia se va a dar cuenta.

- Yo podría explicarles.

- No –gritó Sakura asustada.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

La pelirrosa empezó a denotar nerviosismo– Es que… mi padre es muy celoso, no me deja tener novio y mis hermanos son peores, al último chico que me invitó a salir lo asustaron tanto que no volvió a hablarme, ni siquiera podía verme en la escuela.

- Entiendo, solo porque no quiero darte problemas, pero de todos modos algún día tendré que conocerlos.

- Si, algún día –contestó Sakura desviando la vista– Nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Pasaron tres días consecutivos encerrados en la cabaña, Sakura llevaba comida y mantas para pasar toda la mañana juntos. Por la tarde pasaban tiempo con Naruto, tratando de evitar las preguntas incomodas que hacía el rubio sobre sus constantes desapariciones.

- Ya solo me quedan dos días aquí –le confesó Sasuke mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Sakura.

- Disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda.

- Eso se oyó muy dramático, ¿no crees? –acotó Sasuke divertido.

- Si verdad, es que me siento nostálgica.

Sasuke se recargó en sus antebrazos para levantarse un poco de la cama– Dame tu dirección, podremos seguirnos viendo después de las vacaciones.

- Cuando regresemos al hotel te la anotaré, ¿te parece bien? –sugirió Sakura besando el pecho de él y bajando hasta su vientre.

- Me parece bien, pero ahora aprovechemos el tiempo –contestó Sasuke acariciando la cabeza de Sakura incitándola a continuar.

Al regresar, Sakura se escabulló a una pequeña casa tras el hotel, evitando ser vista por Sasuke.

- ¿Done andabas? –una voz grave pero suave sonó tras ella, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura.

- Por ahí –contestó vagamente nerviosa.

- Que bueno que regresaste, nos vamos –dijo el chico de cabello rojo y ojos avellana.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

- Hubo un error en la entrega de medicamentos para el hospital, tengo que ir a recogerlos.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso Sasori?

- Papá ordenó que te llevara conmigo, dijo que te has estado comportando extrañamente y Gaara señaló que alguien estaba… acechándote.

Sakura se ruborizó nerviosa– No lo creo, con ustedes vigilándome, digo cuidándome, nadie se atrevería a hacerme algo.

- Es mejor prevenir, si te ausentas por unos días tal vez el tipo ese se olvide de ti.

- No, no voy a ir –se negó rotundamente Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- No te estoy preguntando Sakura, vas a ir conmigo quieras o no.

- Esto es tan injusto.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer algo, Sasori la llevó hasta el auto y salieron sin que ella pudiera hablar con Sasuke.

Por el mal tiempo que azotó por la noche, Sasori y Sakura tuvieron que pasar la noche en el pueblo vecino.

- Hola –saludó Sasuke a un adolescente parado tras la recepción del hotel.

- Hn –murmuró el pelirrojo sin prestarle mucha atención a Sasuke.

- Estoy buscando a una huésped, pero no se cual es su habitación.

- No puedo darle información de los huéspedes –contestó el pelirrojo hojeando su revista de patinetas para la nieve.

- No quiero información, solo saber cual es su habitación, quedamos de vernos hoy y no llegó, estoy preocupado.

El chico de la recepción dejó su revista a un lado y miró atentamente a Sasuke– ¿Cómo se llama?

- Solo sé su nombre, Sakura –el adolescente entrecerró sus ojos verdes– No muy alta, cabello rosa largo, ojos verdes, pero no como los tuyos, sino jades.

- No, no he visto a ningún huésped con esas características.

- ¿Podrías checar?

Entre gruñidos el adolescente tuvo una idea– Una familia dejó el hotel ésta mañana, tal vez ella se fue.

- No, ella me hubiera avisado.

- Supéralo –dijo el recepcionista regresando a su revista.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? –se apareció Naruto envuelto en su traje para salir a patinar.

- Se fue, Sakura se fue y no me avisó.

- Tal vez tuvo que irse de urgencia.

Sasuke golpeó el mostrador enfurecido.

En la carretera, Sakura miraba por la ventana del auto como la montaña se alejaba y con ella la ultima oportunidad de ver a Sasuke y explicarle que le había mentido.

- ¿En que piensas? –preguntó Sasori sin apartar la vista del camino, pero Sakura no contestó– Estas enojada.

- ¡¿Enojada?

- Corrijo, furiosa.

- Yo tenía… una promesa, una cita y ustedes la arruinaron.

- Aún eres muy joven para salir con chicos.

Sakura rodó los ojos harta– Tengo 16 años.

- Por eso, mira Sakura, nosotros solo queremos cuidarte, además ninguno de los chicos de tu escuela te gusta, los consideras… inmaduros.

- Nadie dijo que era de la escuela.

- Entonces es un huésped del hotel.

- Cállate Sasori, no me hables, no digas ni una sola palabra a menos que quieras morir antes de llegar al hospital.

Sasori ignoró las amenazas de Sakura, pero para evitar seguir discutiendo encendió la radio y el resto del camino solo escucharon música.

Al regresar al hotel de la montaña, Sakura fue a buscar a Sasuke a su habitación encontrándose con la sorpresa que Naruto y él ya habían terminado su estadía.

…

- Como olvidar la noche que Sousuke fue concebido.

- ¿Por qué no la revivimos? –preguntó Sasuke tentadoramente.

Poco a poco la distancia entre Sasuke y Sakura fue acortándose, hasta que sus labios se rencontraron intensamente. Sakura abrazó la cintura de Sasuke profundizando el contacto.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Sasuke! –Sasuke y Sakura se separaron sonrojados, su contacto había despertado a su hijo.

- Sou, cuando lleguemos a casa debemos hablar –dijo tiernamente Sakura acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

- ¿De qué mamá?

Sakura supó que era el momento, ya no podía ocultar la verdad a su hijo– Mira, hace ocho años conocí a un hombre que me deslumbró y…

- Sasuke es mi papá, ¿no? –afirmó Sou sorprendiendo a sus padres.

Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas, atónitos– Si Sou, soy tu padre.

- Eso es genial, ¿te quedaras a vivir aquí?

- Si, si tu mamá me lo permite.

- Di que si mamá, podremos estar los tres juntos y seremos una familia –rogó Sou con esa mirada a la que Sakura no podía negarle nada.

- Haré todo lo que desees con tal de que seas feliz.

Sousuke abrazó a su mamá que empezaba a derramar lagrimas– No lo hagas solo por mí, tu también mereces ser feliz mamá y eso es lo que más deseo.

- Gracias bebé, ahora que los tengo a los dos soy la mujer más feliz del mundo –contestó Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

Llevado por las emociones del momento, Sasuke abrazó a Sakura y Sou fundiéndose los tres en un caluroso abrazo.

**oooOOO FIN OOOooo**

..

Sip, por fin lo terminé, para aquellos que pensaron que en el capítulo anterior se terminaba pues noooo! No podía dejarlo así, necesitaban su segunda oportunidad.

Gracias por sus RR's:

**Cherryland**

**Brendadarckrose**

**Tamara saez**

**Shusun**

**SaKu-14**

**LunaTsuk-Sama**

**Amaizen**

**.**

Gracias por estar al pendiente del fic:

Nikylokita

Nikylokita

Yanni-chan Hime

Satomi chan10

kami-sonamy

Danova

shiroiuta

.

"**ROMEO Y… ¿ELPHABA?"**

Summary: _Una chica tímida y con baja autoestima llega a su límite de soportar las burlas de las chicas populares. Tomando la decisión de demostrar de lo que es capaz con solo una canción, su voz y una brillante actitud, se robará la atención de más de uno. OS – Publicado en FF (versión sencilla) y Blogspot (versión extendida)_


End file.
